Hoenn's Mary Sue
by Puttylol
Summary: Elizabeth Mary Sue Hirshley lives with her cruel relatives after her parents died. Wow. That's original. So what does she do? She finds a Pokemon and runs away! TYPICAL. And she's the chosen one! Haven't read that before!A parody of the fics where random kids go off on a journey and are involved in something important. rated T for cussing and weirdness. CRACKISH
1. 20 Percent Cooler with a Ninetails

**Hey, hey ,hey! This is my first story on here. AND IT'S A PARODY! **

**A parody of all those stories with random trainers going off on their adventures and being involved in something BIG.**

**EDIT: I revamped this chapter to make it more typical. Thanks CrystalLotus98 !**

* * *

We go deep into the woods. Yes, it was just called the woods. Emphasize the. THE woods.

Ahem.

Our main character of this story, is sleeping. Her long blonde, shimmering, and shiny, hair glistened, when the dim sunlight shined upon it. Her pale, flawless, skin was sparkling. But she's not a vampire. She is a young girl of 15 who was living with her aunt and uncle..

Why was she living with her aunt and uncle?

It's pretty obvious isn't it?

Her parents died when a savage Pokemon attacked them. And she went to her only living family membes. Her aunt and uncle.

"Elizabeth Mary Sue Hirshley! Come downstairs RIGHT NOW you bitch!"A husky voice screeched.

Elizabeth gracefully floated out of her bed, and landed on her small feet. "Yes Auntie!" She called out in a strained voice. She walked down the stairs, with tears leaving a trail behind her. Why was she crying?

Because her aunt is abusive.

Duh.

At the bottom of the wooden stair was a small table. A lady in her late 40's with too much make-up on sat on it. She wore a pink dress that was much too tight for her plump body.

Suddenly, the table came crashing down to the floor. Pieces of wood flew everywhere. The poor table couldn't handle the weight of Auntie.

"Grrr…."Elizabeth's aunt growled as she sat in the pile of rubble. As the debris from the broken wood cleared, Elizabeth stared at the mess her aunt created with wide blue eyes.

"WELL?!" Her aunt screamed red-faced." Go clean this up and build me a new table!"

Elizabeth nodded quickly and scurried outside.

Luckily her rapist uncle had gone out somewhere. Probably to get drunk.

"Oh why must she be so mean to me?" Elizabeth sobbed as she sat on a stump outside. She hated wearing rags, she hated making new tables, she hated her aunt, she hated her uncle who rapes her and she hated her life!

All she wanted to do….was to be a Pokemon trainer.

"_The wind is my friend."_

"_The sun is my friend." _

"_Except for me is to be the cashew."_

Elizabeth always sang when she was sad. Even if the lyrics made no sense, it still sounded beautiful because her voice is beautiful.

Slowly, some Pokemon crept out of the shadows of the woods. Sandshrews, Jigglypuffs, Pidgeys, and even a Caterpie. They all came up to her, making a lovey-dovey face. Why? Because her beauty astonished them.

A low growl came from the bush. The Pokemon around Elizabeth shivered with fear. Elizabeth, being a brave soul, stood up and approached the bush. She peered into it, and two beady red eyes stared back at her. She reached a hand out to it and a snout popped out of the bush and sniffed it. Suddenly a purple fox like Pokemon jumped out at Elizabeth!

No, Elizabeth didn't get attacked. No main character should die this early!

Anyways.

Elizabeth laughed as the purple fox licked her face. She managed to get up on her feet and the purple fox like Pokemon sat obediently. Of course at this point, the other Pokemon had run off.

The purple fox like Pokemon had nine tails wagging in happiness. So because it had nine tails, it was, of course. A…

NINETAILS!

After our convenient time skip, Elizabeth petted her Ninetails that she caught with a convenient Pokeball. She had a Ninetails now.

Not JUST a Ninetails. A SHINY Ninetails.

It was 20% cooler then a normal Ninetails.

* * *

The blonde girl smirked as she rode the back of her Ninetails. She was escaping the woods and escaping her Auntie.

SHE WAS GOING ON POKEMON ADVENTURE!

* * *

**Sorry if my attempts of being funny weren't funny. Flames are welcome! FLAME THOSE MARY SUES! And this story if you think it sucks xD**


	2. Call Me Maybe

**Hey guys! This quick update is thanks to you reviewers! :D Again thanks a lot Hope you find this chapter enjoyable! Also I added a few changes to the other chapter so check it out if you want :D**

**Allison Quail****:Not Mary Sueish enough?! OH NO! I'l give her a partner or rival like that ;)**

** :****CrystalLotus98****: Rapist Uncle is added to last chappie ;) The whole pokemon hating thing seemed hard to write ^.^ Sorry im a fail haha**

**Madame Kasumi**** &****Honeyman****: Thanks guys!**

** Tripolar: LOL. I took your idea of communicating with pokemon :D thanks for the idea :D**

* * *

The trees of the woods were a blur to Elizabeth. Never had she felt this great! She was escaping her Auntie and rapist uncle!

The purple Ninetails eventually slowed down as they reached the clearing of the woods. A building with a blue roof was straight ahead of them and another building with a red roof was further ahead.

Elizabeth got of her Ninetails and petted its furry head lovingly.

She needed a nickname for it of course.

A name as beautiful as her and her Ninetails.

"Aura!"Elizabeth said smiling. She turned around to her Ninetails. "Aura?"

Ninetails, or Aura, let out a bark of agreement.

Elizabeth and Aura went over to the building with the blue roof. They let out a yelp and as the sliding doors opened and walked inside gingerly.

Elizabeth walked over to the counter where a man was dozing off. What a slacker.

"Hello. Where am I?"

"Welcome! What do you need?" The man said automatically still napping.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Pokemart in Oldale Town …" The man replied opening an eye. Then he saw her. "OH MY SWEET ARCEUS!"

"Wait right there!" He yelled as he went into the back of the room. Then before Elizabeth could blink he returned with a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt.

Why did he bring back clothes?

If you had payed attention during this story, you would have noticed Elizabeth is wearing rags. If you saw this abnormally pretty girl wearing rags you would give her some clothes, right?

I don't know about you, but I wouldn't have given the girl anything.

Anyway, Elizabeth stared at the man. The man took her hands and placed the clothes in her soft hands. "Take it." He whispered.

Meanwhile, Aura was raiding the Pokefood shelf in the corner.

After a couple of minutes Elizabeth stepped outside of the bathroom, wearing the clothes that the man gave her that was exactly her size for some unknown creepy reason.

The man smiled at her and gave her a bag full of Pokeballs, potions, revives, a Pokedex that could turn into a desu weapon, a Pokenav and food.

How convenient.

She even had a desu Pokedex. Which means it could turn into ANY weapon she wanted.

How convenient.

Elizabeth waved good-bye at the man as she stepped out of the Pokemart with her Ninetails following her.

She was in Hoenn and had caught a Ninetails. Well. In the woods, ANYTHING can happen. You could even catch a Chuck Norris in those woods. But he's too Chuck Norris to catch.

Elizabeth passed through the small town and into the path where she saw some trainers battling. This was her perfect chance to capture a Pokemon! She returned Aura to her Pokeball and continued her way over to the path.

As she was walking through the thick grass, a blue headed Ralts skedaddled towards her. It clung to her leg as a Poochyena showed up growling. "Go Aura!" Elizabeth yelled as she threw her Pokmon's Pokeball in the air.

Aura landed gracefully on its four purple legs.

"_Ready."_An elegant voice said.

"Huh?" Elizabeth looked around her. All she saw was a couple of brats yelling at their Pokemon to fight.

"_It's me Aura."_

"Whoa! My Pokemon can talk to me?"

"_Yes. I knew it when I sense you. You had this great power."_

"This is amazing…"

"_You can use telepathy too Elizabeth."_

"_Ok then. Use Flamethrower Aura!"_

Of course, she has to have a special ability! It makes her special from everyone else in THIS story!

Flames flew from the Ninetail's mouth and blasted the poor Poochyena. The Poochyena let out a yelp as it was sent flying to Kanto.

"_Oh thank you miss!"_ Theblue headed Ralts hugged her leg tighter and let out a small squeal.

"No problem. Now get inside this Pokeball." Elizabeth ordered it and it nodded. The blonde girl dropped a Pokeball on the Pokemon's small head. She watched it get engulfed in a red light and go inside the Pokeball. It wiggled for a bit and a while light appeared, signaling its capture.

She picked it up happily and raised it to the heavens."I'm going to call you Sky!" She proclaimed happily. Ninetails barked along with her owner's joy.

She had caught…a shiny Ralts! Way cooler then a normal Ralts. A Team with two shinys!

She walked by the group of the rowdy kids battling each other. A boy with a straw hat and a bug catching net was ahead of her. He was staring blankly ahead. Elizabeth eyed him and cautiously stepped in front of him. Guess what happens next~

"My name is Bill I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" He said automatically, as he saw the shawdow of someone.

"OH MY SWEET ARCEUS!" he screamed when he saw her face. She had flawless skin with blue eyes, and long golden hair. Was this- love at first sight?! He let his only Pokeball drop and Cascoon came out.

"Alright." Elizabeth announced and threw Ralt's Pokeball.

"Walts!" It yelled excitedly. It was pumped up for its first battle!

"Confusion!" Elizabeth shouted already knowing its moves since she just that smart.

Purple waves emitted from Ralts and traveled towards Cascoon. And of course it fainted.

Ralts cheered and ran around in circles. "Good job." Elizabeth said as she returned Ralts to its Pokeball.

Bill walked up to Elizabeth. " H-here's my Pokenav number." He said hiding his face in the shadows of his hat and gave Elizabeth a slip of paper and 30 Pokedollers."So c-call me maybe?"

"I will." Elizabeth replied smiling sweetly at him. It was a one hit KO! Bill fell to the floor unconscious. Elizabeth stepped around him and continued her way to the next town.

* * *

**REVIEWS= QUICKER UPDATES ;D*wink wink wink***

**Haha so I took the Mary Sue test and Elizabeth got a 60! WOOT!**

**Hope you liked this chapter somehow . ^.^**


	3. Who's That Pokemon!

**Hi guys! Thanks for the review! I won't be able to update for a week because my cousin is visiting us. Sorry! So I wrote a longer chapter then the other ones for you guys!:D Sorry if I missed a lot of grammar issues. **

**Madame Kasumi****:Haha. I probably won't put Ash in this. Since it's a alternative universe. Sorry! **

**Draconis Kitten Sweetie****:LOL**

**Demolition Panda &****Chimpchar****: I put your suggestions in!~**

**FlameUser64****:That's why she's a sue!~ Great job with creating your OC btw ;)**

**Allison Quail****:She's coming soon!**

**ThreeInOne****:Don't we all hate those sues? :D Great job with the Shinies btw. I can't get any D:**

* * *

"Well Aura. How about we try defeating the gym here?" Elizabeth said to her loyal partner Ninetails who was walking by her side as they strolled into Petalburg City.

"_Yes. We should."_

Elizabeth laughed. "Let's go then!"

And so, they were going to take on the fifth gym of Hoenn without having a single badge yet.

* * *

Elizabeth walked up to the biggest building in the small city. The glass of the door reflected her pretty face. She had seen pictures of gyms in the newspapers her rapist uncle would bring one in awhile. Even then staring at the pictures of those building would make her heart race. This would be one step closer to being a Pokemon Master.

These days everyone wants to be a Pokemon Master.

Elizabeth gulped , "A-alright, Aura. Let's go."

Ninetails, sensing her owner's discomfort rubbed her head against Elizabeth's leg.

Elizabeth smiled sincerely, "Thanks Aura."

* * *

Joe noticed the shadow of a figure standing by the door. He walked up to the person to give him/her the usual introduction and he didn't bother to see who the person was.

After finishing the short intro, he spoke in his nasally voice, "So how many badges you got?"

"Err…I have none." A soft female voice said nervously.

"Well, you gonna-"Joe looked at the girl in front of her. She was absolutely gorgeous!"OH MY SWEET ARCEUS!" He yelled.

"Here, have this badge."He said as he placed a small object in Elizabeth's hands. Elizabeth observed it like how a teenager would observe their first car.

"That's the Balance Badge. I'm sure Norman wouldn't mind if I gave one out to you. Especially since you're so cute!"

Elizabeth beamed at him, "Thank you sir!" She then whirled around and left the gym with Aura following her.

"Look at this Aura! We got our first gym badge without even trying!"

Aura nodded her head._ "That takes some skill Elizabeth."_

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center. It's getting late."Elizabeth laughed while watching the sun go down.

* * *

We find our Mary Sue in the Pokemon Center in Petalburg City. She's sleeping on one of the soft red couches of the building. A couple of boys surround her as they gaze on her beauty. Pretty creepy.

Now we change to past tense for convince.

Nurse Joy, a hard-working woman (just like her other sisters), approached the group and motioned the boys to move

"Go away you ugly hag!"One of the boys screeched. Other shouts of agreement echoed throughout the Pokemon Center.

Putting her hands on her hips, and giving a stern glare to the boys, Nurse Joy mouthed "move" to the youngsters. She was losing her patience quickly.

"You get out of here!"A man in his 40's yelled and threw a broken Pokeball at the Nurse. All kinds of creepers are attracted to Elizabeth, as you can see.

"I SAID TO MOVE YOU STUPID DOLTS!" Nurse Joy screamed, clutching the broken Pokeball she had caught. The boys and man scampered away terrified of her.

Elizabeth being a light sleeper woke up to this commotion."W-what's going on?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Good morning sweetie! Is your name Elizabeth Mary Sue Hirshley?" Nurse Joy asked gently after calming down. She was trained for these types of situations in the Academy of Nurses. It's top secret so you probably never heard of it.

"Y-yes?" The blonde girl replied confused.

"There's someone who wants to see you, dear. Come with me." Nurse Joy grabbed her hand and pulled up from the couch. She then led them into a room where a blue Pokemon was sipping some tea.

"This man here says he's your long lost father. I'll you guys alone in here." The pick haired woman said cheerfully and left the room, closing the blue door behind them.

"M-man?" Elizabeth questioned confused. The "man" was obviously a Pokemon. The Pokemon was floating in the air snatching more tea bags from a little basket while observing Elizabeth at the same time. It had a cat like head and a long tail, despite its petite body.

"_Hello Elizabeth. You are the chosen one."_ The Pokemon's soft voice said in Elizabeth's head.

"_What? Chosen one? What are you? Why did that nurse think you were a man?"_Asked the wide-eyed girl.A million questions were buzzing around in Elizabeth head. Luckily her brain was big enough to handle them.

"_I am Mew. A shiny Mew. Therefore I am more special than other Mews."_ Mew started circling around Elizabeth's head."_You are the chosen one…I'm not sure what your destiny is. Many people have been dying, but you will do something that will prevent more deaths."_

"I'm going to save lives?!" Elizabeth said out loud, her eyes changing to purple because she was shocked. Yeah, she has mood changing eyes. It makes her super special.

"_Yes. I used my unique shinylicous uberlicous powers to put up a holograph of a man so that lady wouldn't try to capture me."_

"That makes a lot of sense."

"_Elizabeth. I will allow you to capture me. I must assist you on your journey because I have nothing else to do."_

It was true. Mew had nothing to do. All he mostly did was flying around the world.

"_Really? "_Elizabeth said to Mew taking out a Pokeball from her bag.

Mew nodded. "_Yes but one condition. I get to capture myself." _The small blue Pokemon grabbed the Pokeball without receiving an answer from the blonde girl. Mew pressed the white button, enlarging the size. He then hit the ball against his chest, and was engulfed in the red light.

Elizabeth was dumbfounded by what was happening. Who wouldn't be?

Mew went inside the Pokeball. Immediately, a while light flashed and Elizabeth recovered from shock and slowly picked it up.

Elizabeth had a wide grin plastered on her face. "I caught…my first legendary!" She left the room only to be stopped by Nurse Joy.

She hugged her and patted Elizabeth's head. "How'd it go sweetie? It must be hard to find your long lost father."

"Um…Y-yes. Yes it was."

Nurse Joy let go of the young woman, and looked inside the room."Where is he?"

Was Elizabeth going to say? Should she say the truth? No, that would be too crazy to believe a shiny Mew appeared and captured itself…. Oh she had a perfect lie!

"My father turned out to be figment of my memory, and the world's memory .He faded away to a happy place."

Nurse Joy was taken back. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry for your loss!"

Elizabeth put her superb acting skills to use. Tears started dripping down her face and she spoke in a shaky voice, "I-it's okay. I have to go .T-thank you miss…"She then ran out the door of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**THERE YA HAVE IT!**

**Anyways reviews? Pls? Reviews make this girl happy!**

**Have a great rest of the summer guys! I'll try to update as soon as I can ;D**


	4. Wild Weeaboo Appears!

**I DON'T OWN I DID; IT WOULD HAVE FAILED A LONG TIME AGO.**

**I'M BACK! MY COUSIN LEFT! WITHOUT GIVING ME MONEY!FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Anyways guys. Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading and giving me things to make Elizabeth more MARY SUEISH. I found a story with a name VERY SIMILAR to this when I was googling my story. So I will change the title one day. Still have to think of one :\**

* * *

**Galefire****:Thanks! AND YEAH.I TOTALLY MEANT TO MAKE NINETAILS THE WRONG COLOR.I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE I REALLY THOUGHT IT WAS PURPLE AS A SHINY. HA HA….**

**Madame Kasumi****:Thanks! She did meet someone famous in this chapter! But she may be a OCC. And I'll make her meet another famous person.**

**Akeyaranu****:MAN DO I LOVE LONG ! She will get her hair revamped! I'll put Fakemon in…In a different way that your expecting probably. Thanks for the tip! Crack is how this story is living though.**

**Da:Thanks :D**

**xDawntiger****:Too sueish and not sueish enough in some parts? Hmm… confusing…thanks for the tip!~**

**Draconis Kitten Sweetie**** :HAHA!~ MIND POWER.**

**A Person:Will do!~ I'll try making a chappie like that :D**

**Demolition Panda:230?! WHOA.**

* * *

As Elizabeth stepped outside of the Pokecenter, the bright morning sun shined upon her golden hair, making it brighter than a star. You would think that with hair that was brighter than a star, it would blind people.

NOPE. Elizabeth's hair could cure blindness.

Isn't that REALLY cool?

Blind people, who were outside for some reason, saw a bright light and stumbled towards it. Elizabeth smiled at the blind people, knowing that they were blind. The blind people reached out a hand and touched Elizabeth's silky, soft, smooth, long (You get the point) golden hair.

They blinked a few times before gasping at what was in front of them. Her eyes were blue and specks of neon green, pink, red, black, gold, and silver danced around. Her pink, plump lips were curled into a smile. They gasped at her beauty, and some even fainted from the beautifulness. They showered her with Pokedollars , and she reached down to pick the money up but the now not blind people picked it up for her. She beamed at them, making everyone faint from the beautifulness, and left Petalburg City rich.

**(*AN: LOL I PUT A RANDOM AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY)**

"HEY BITCH!"

Elizabeth looked around confused, before seeing a girl who had huge boobs,, skinny enough to be anorectic ,bright red eyes, and had long black hair run up to her.

The girl stopped for a second and flipped her hair out of her face sexily before speaking," Bitch, I saw what you did to those people." She scowled at Elizabeth who raised an eyebrow in confusion."You think you're so cute that you can heal the blind don't you?"

"Uh-"

The girl interrupted her uh. "Shut up, I'm challenging you to a Pokemon battle." She took out a Pokeball from nowhere, and threw it. A silver Roserade came out. It sniffed the purple flower that was its arm, and opened one eye at Elizabeth.

"Rose!" It shouted and wobbled around in a circle before falling to the ground dramatically. It raised an arm against it head and closed its eyes.

It had fainted from Elizabeth's beauty which was far more beautiful than its beauty.

"What the hell?!" The girl shouted angrily. "Get up! Get up you stupid thing!" Roserade continued with what it was doing.

"Hey don't be so mean to it. Pokemon are your friends!"

The girl flashed a menacing glare at Elizabeth before continuing her yelling at her Pokemon. Elizabeth sighed and walked away from the trainer and her Roserade.

* * *

Elizabeth stared at the clear water in fear. Why was she scared? WELL…

Keep reading. I'm sorry for interrupting.

The savage Pokemon that had killed her parents was a water type. It had attacked their boat and they had drowned in the sea. If she fell into the water…She would drown too…

She gulped and observed the other side of land. Rustboro City's buildings could be seen. The only thing between the two was the bridge. And underneath it was she took at step on it the wood, she heard a voice yell out to her.

"Konnichiwa, kawaii girl-san. I will trade you rare Pokemon, for a rare Pokemon," Said a young boy with thick rimmed glasses and greasy brown hair.

"Um, sure. What's the rare Pokemon?"

"It is…." The boy let out a Leafeon from its Pokeball. Leafeon shook his head before sitting down and staring nonchalantly at Elizabeth.

"A KAWAII LEAFEON DESU!"The boy snorted, finishing his sentence.

"Oh….I'll trade you a Ralts." Replied Elizabeth and sent out Ralts from its Pokeball. She petted Ralt's head as it stared at her. Actually it didn't stare, because you can't see its eyes. So that isn't staring..

ANYWAYS.

"OH MY ARCEUS IT'S SHINY!" The boy screamed and started nodding his head wildly.

Elizabeth smiled at his enthusiastic behavior."How are we going to trade?"

"NANI? YOU DON'T KNOW? Anyways, you use a trading center! If we just cross this bridge we can go to the Pokemon Center and trade!"

Go across the bridge? Go over the water? Elizabeth then remembered her desu Pokedex. She took it out and said,"Trading Center" to it. A bright flash of light and a round machine appeared. Two holes were in the middle of the machine.

Isn't desu Pokedex convenient?

The boy gasped and returned Leafeon to its Pokeball. He paused for a sec before placing the Pokeball inside the hole. Elizabeth did the same with Ralts.

The machine beeped and a screen appeared. Elizabeth read what was on the screen, "You are now trading with WEEABOO SAM." She pressed the continue button on it and the two Pokeballs spun around and flew into the air. Then a Pokeballs fell into the Elizabeth's hands. Her now purple eyes widened and she held the round object. She let out the resident inside the ball and Leafeon came out, staring at her.

The Pokemon Trading Machine was engulfed in a bright light and returned back into Elizabeth's bag, as the Desu Pokedex.

Scott let out a maniacal laughter as he ran away into the grass. Elizabeth ignored the crazed guy and returned Leafeon into his Pokeball.

Turning around to the bridge, she gazed at the peaceful lake, and the city just beyond it. How was she going to get across?

Actually it's pretty simple. You-NOPE.

NO SPOILERS.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING ! AND AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW FOR QUICKER UPDATES !~**

***I seriously hate it when people do this. IT IS ANNOYING.**

**Anyone get the character who kept saying bitch a lot? Well I did makeher really OCC -.-Aaaaaaaa Im a fail xD**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes. Word doesn't take Pokemon as a word so the whole document has red floating around in it.**


	5. I took a Body Slam to the knee

**Hey guys!~ School hasn't started for me yet so I might be able to squeeze in a couple more updates before it starts! Thank you for reviewing! And that girl who had a silver Roserade was a badly characterized Ebony! **

**HEY GUYS I THOUGHT OF A TITLE! HOW ABOUT... Hoenn's Mary Sue? HEh? Heh? SOOO? is it bad? please tell me!~**

**thesecretkeeper11**** :Thanks :D**

**Drifts****: I might add an 700 year old Ash in it :D **

**Akeyaranu****:Haha thanks! EMSH's rival was suppose to be Ebony , but I made her so OCC you couldn't tell who it was xD**

**Chimpchar****:LANCE YEAH!**

* * *

"_What should I do?"_Thought Elizabeth as she her eyes darted from the outline of Rustboro City and to the calm, crystal clear water. The reflection of her gray (mood changing eyes yo) stared back at her from the water. She inhaled deeply and slowly stepped on the bridge with one foot. The bridge stayed still. She let out a gasp of relief and brought her other foot on the bridge. Sensing a slight shift of movement from the bridge, Elizabeth quickly jumped back on to the solid grassy ground.

Any other person in this situation would have sweat dripping down their face, but Elizabeth doesn't sweat. Instead, she sweats drinkable pink lemonade. As a single drop of pink lemonade dripped slowly down her smooth skin, Mew came out of his Pokeball.

Elizabeth stared at the floating Pokemon in front of her."Mew? How did you get out?"

Mew flicked his tail around_, "Because I am an Uber."_

"_Actually Elizabeth, it's because Pokemon can sense their trainer's emotions and when they need help."_Aura's voice spoke out in Elizabeth's mind.

"Mew!"Mew crossed his stubby arms at being corrected by Aura. Then with a flash of light, an Abra was in the place where Mew used to be.

Elizabeth looked at the floating Abra with a smile."Mew did you use Transform? "Elizabeth was very smart and already knew all her Pokemon's movement before they even used it.

"_Of course I did. This way I won't be restricted by a measly four move set. Grab on to my body." _Elizabeth touched Abra's tail earning a sharp,_ "Don't EVER touch the tail!" _from the said Pokemon.

Elizabeth gave Abra a sheepish smile, which looked absolutely beautiful on her, and grabbed the arm of her Pokemon. Abra let out a sigh, and his body emitted a white color. Elizabeth stared in amazement at her Pokemon , and gasped as her body started glowing a white color as well. Before she could blink or say Arceus, she was on the other side of the bridge.

Isn't that convenient?

"Thank you Mew!"Elizabeth gave Abra a tight squeeze and held out his Pokeball."Return!"

"_ .WAIT."_

Elizabeth dropped her arm to her side, "What?"

"_Everything is blurry when I'm an Abra….Are my eyes closed?"_

"Yes?"

Abra's face contorted as Mew/Abra tried to open his eyes_. _When that didn't work, Abra brought his _hands to his face. His claws brushed against his skin and he quickly jerked backwards from the slight_ pain._"Use your hands to pry my eyes open."_

"Um." Elizabeth touched the Abra's face with her delicate hands and gently pushed upward on the area above where his eyes were shut closed. With some effort, thin whites of an eyeball appeared, and as soon as Elizabeth let go Abra's eyes returned to normal.

"_Elizabeth! You did it! You opened the eyes of an Abra!" _Abra glowed white and turned back into the shiny blue Mew. Mew snatched his Pokeball from Elizabeth's hand and hit it against himself, returning back inside the Pokeball.

Blinking a few times to process what had happened, Elizabeth continued her way to Rustboro City.

* * *

A huge sign above Elizabeth declared in flashy letters, _"Welcome to Rustboro City,__ The city probing the integration of nature and science." _Elizabeth strolled into town and gazed at the tall building looming over her. She tripped over a pebble and crashed into a man with crutches. The man stumbled backwards. And hopped around a bit and found a bench to stabilize him.

Elizabeth ran over to him, "Sir! I'm so sorry!"

Normally then man would have yelled at the person to be more careful, but this young lady was too beautiful to do that. "It's quite alright." He replied.

"If you don't mind me asking….What happened to your legs?"

The man gingerly sat down and placed the crutches in a position that would lean against the bench."Well, I used to be able to walk….but then I took a Body Slam to the knee." Chuckling at the girl's worried expression, he continued his story."I was walking inside Rusturf Tunnel looking for a Whismur that my daughter could have, when some mysterious Pokemon Body Slammed me in the knee. I couldn't move a single part of my body after. But luckily a kind Hiker helped me."

"Did you see the Pokemon?"

"No…It happened all too fast for me to see it. You best be careful if you're going inside Rusturf Tunnel."

Elizabeth nodded and waved good-bye as she ran off, "Thank you sir!"

Our best friend convenient time skip came over, and now we are with Elizabeth as she takes a deep breath and opens the door of the Rustboro Pokemon Gym.

TBC…..

* * *

**SO REVIEW? **

**THANKS GUYS FOR READING :D**


	6. Okay Youngster

**Here I am finishing this chapter at 12:13 AM….Yes…I won't be able to update for a couple days, I'm going to the beach before school starts SO I give you guys….AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!Thank you guys so much for reviewing ;)**

**Chimpchar:I have failed you T^T**

**Madame Kasumi :Haha . She does need to correct the people!**

**ThePokemonNerd:Thanks! Haha you get the reference ;D I'm parodying what's most of the Pokemon fanfics xD**

**Akeyaranu:Hohoho you see what I did it's a OCC Ebony so it's pretty hard xD Yeah I thought it was a familiar to something, but I don't know what it was. Mew said in the last chappie so that it wouldn't be restricted to a 4 set move pool thingy, it used MY GEE. GLAD YOU DIDN'T GET BORED OF IT! MY GAWD IM SO FLATTERED :D**

* * *

"Welcome to Rustboro Gym. Gym Leader Roxanne uses Rock type Pokemon." A man with brown hair that was slicked upwards said as he leaned against a rock statue of a Pokeball. He was fiddling with his nails and obviously used too much hair gel. Elizabeth smiled at the man, which made him slide down to the floor, and gape like a Magikarp.

Elizabeth kept walking through the gym until a hyper young boy yelled, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE! MY NAME IS JOSH! I ONLY USE CAP LOCKS AND NOTHING ELSE!"The hyperactive boy turned his blue cap backwards and threw his Pokeball out."GO GEODUDE!"

"Geo…" The Geodude covered where its "ears" were.

"_Ah… This kid is too loud. One day I'm going use Explosion on him…"_The Geodude's raspy voice said in Elizabeth's mind.

Elizabeth sent a sympathetic look at the Geodude and sent out Aura from her Pokeball. Aura shook her head before sitting down and staring at the little boy and his Geodude. The little boy started snickering,"YOU NOOB! FIRE TYPES ARE WEAK AGAINEST ROCK TYPE! GEODUDE! USE ROCK THROW!"

"Geo..." The Geodude wearily punched the ground and made tiny pebbles fly slowly towards Aura. The pebbles landed 5 feet in front of the fox Pokemon. "Rooo?" Aura barked quizzically

Elizabeth shrugged "Aura, kick it!" The fox Pokmon dashed toward the Geodude and swiftly turned around, kicking the Geodude with her hind legs. The Geodude rolled around and fainted.

The little boy went insane; he clasped his head with his hands and started screaming repeatedly,"WTF!"

Elizabeth and Aura had never heard so many letters before in their life. Elizabeth returned Aura back into her Pokeball and walked toward the wild young boy."Calm down..." She whispered and he did.

"HOW DID YOU-!"

"Shh… No more cap locks.."

"I NEED TO GO INTO LOWER CASE?!"

"Yes."

The little boy gazed down at the ground with a sad expression, "Okay."

"You need to become friends with your Pokemon... Not be so loud to it."Elizabeth paused before saying, "You want to know what your Geodude told me?"

The boy looked up at Elizabeth beautiful face, "You can talk to Pokemon?"

The blonde beauty giggled, "Of course!"

"Oh my Arceus! Tell me what Geodude said!"

Elizabeth sweated some pink lemonade, "Maybe I shouldn't…"

"No! Tell me!"

"Alright...Geodude told me… You were too loud and it wanted to use Explosion on you."

The boy gasped, stunned at what the older girl had told him. He quickly brightened up and hugged her, "Thank you big sis! You taught me not to abuse cap locks and be kinder to my Pokemon!"

Elizabeth laughed and got up as soon as the boy let go of her."I got to go now. See you later Josh!"

"Bye lady!"

A girl with green hair tied into a ponytail ran up to Elizabeth." My name is Roxy and I'm from Kanto! I'm the newest addition to this gym, and damn, you and that boy were loud. Anyways, battle me!"

"I accept your challenge. Go Aura!" "Aroogh!" The Ninetails barked as she posed for battle.

"I see that it's a shiny! But that' stupid of you to a Fire type in a Rock type gym! Whatever, I can win for once then. Go Onix! A huge Pokemon made up with chains of boulders landed on to the ground, and bits of gravel flew up into the air

Elizabeth gasped at the towering figure, which caused Roxy to smirk."Pretty big, eh? Well our attacks are bigger! Onix use Tackle!" The Onix rushed forward and crashed into Aura, making her smack into the wall.

"OH NO! AURA!" Elizabeth yelled. Aura stumbled around but got up. Elizabeth let out a breath of relief," Quick! Aura use FLAMING HYDRO BEAM!"Way back in the beginning of the story, back in the woods, there was a period of time that was skipped. In that period of time, Elizabeth had taught Flaming Hydro Beam to Aura somehow.

Anyways.

The Ninetails opened her mouth and a blast of water with flames spiraling around came hurling out. It blasted the Onix , OHKOing it. What did you expect?

"Good job Onix," Roxy said as she returned her Pokemon to its Pokeball. "You can face Roxanne,but I'm warning you! She's really strong! But you and your damn Pokemon are probably going to beat her."

"Oh, um. Thanks?" Elizabeth said, unsure of what to think of the girl.

"No probs, now go beat that preppy girl's ass!"

Elizabeth walked with Aura by her side, and inhaled deeply. This was going to be her first actual Gym Leader Battle! "_What Pokemon should I use?"_She thought, as the Roxanne sitting her chair came into sight.

"_Aura, you're tired right now, right?"_

"_Of course I am. Try having a Pokémon about 60 times your weight Tackle you."_

Elizabeth laughed sheepishly and returned Aura to her Pokeball._"I should use Leafeon and Mew then."_

Mew suddenly came out of his Pokeball."_Use me first."_

"_But Leafeon is a Grass type. It would be easier then."_

"_True but, I'm bored and I want to battle. And I helped you get across the bridge. I have seen a lot of interesting stuff in my travels and I want to transform into them."_

Elizabeth shrugged_, "Alright Mew."_

Elizabeth walked into the wide room, which was perfect for battling. A girl about her height hopped off a chair in the far back of the room, her two brown ponytails bouncing as she did. She wore pink tights with a blue mini dress over it."Hello! I'm Roxanne, the Gym Leader of Rustboro City. Who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Mary Sue Hirshley."

"Oh My Arceus! You're so pretty Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you. You're pretty too."

"It's a two on two battle, kay?" Roxanne yelled confidently, as she sent out her Geodude. Elizabeth read its mind and it did not want to use Explosion on Roxanne.

Elizabeth smiled, knowing that Roxanne treated her Pokemon right. "Right! Go Mew!- Oh.. My…"

Instead of Mew, a thing that stood up on two legs, wore red cloth ,had orange skin, and a pot belly on one side of it. It also had a big a mustache on the front of it and two beady blue eyes.

Elizabeth's move changing eyes turned into a purple color, and stared in horror at the thing in front of her."_Mew? What are you?"_

The thing looked at Elizabeth. _"I'm supposed to be a person called Santa Clause."_

Elizabeth, having a ruined childhood filled with messed up relatives and parents dying asked_, "Santa Claus? Who's that?"_

"_A human I believe. I have seen him a lot when I was traveling around the world."_

Roxanne interrupted their telepathic communication."Elizabeth? What _is_ your Pokemon?"

"It's um… A new… new.."

"New?"

Elizabeth had gotten the perfect lie."New Pokemon from Gen 7! Yup!"

Roxanne trusted this girl with her life, so she had doubt in believing Elizabeth."Oh! I see. I haven't studied Gen 6 Pokemon yet... so this makes a lot of sense!

Our main character grinned, "Santa Mew! Use Ice Beam!" Mew closed his eyes and a thin beam of ice was unleashed from his mustache. The beam shot toward the Geodude and it OHKOed the Rock type Pokemon.

"Good job Geodude." Roxanne said as she recalled the fainted Pokemon. She giggled, "Ice Beam coming from its mustache…that's pretty COOL! But my next Pokemon should be able to beat it! Nosepass! Come out!"

A blue Pokémon with a huge nose came out."This time, I'll go first! Nosepass use Rock Throw!" Roxanne stated and pointed at the strange Santa Mew in front of her.

"Nose…PASS!" The Nosepass hit the ground with its powerful nose and chucks of rocks pummeled Santa Mew. Mew brushed it off and let out a grunt.

"Santa Mew! Use Boomerang!" Mew took off its mustache with his orange arms and gave it a good throw. The mustache spun around in the air and smacked Nosepass. And again, Mew cause the Nosepass to faint.

Roxanne called back Nosepass and gave Elizabeth a badge." That's the Stone Badge. Good Luck on your Pokemon Journey!"

"Thanks! Bye! I'll swing by some time Roxanne!"

Then they never saw each other again.

After Mew returned back to normal, Elizabeth and Mew sat on a bench near the fountain. Elizabeth ignored the sounds of water splashing, as people threw coins into it.

"You know Mew. That girl named Roxy had green hair. And that boy over there had blue hair." Elizabeth kicked her feet back and forth and looked at a guy with bright blue hair."Maybe I should dye my hair too."

"_I think you should. It would go nice with your hair right now."_

"And I will."

A plump woman in her late 30's with bright pink hair, pale skin, and a crap load of makeup walked up to her. "Oh DAYUM GIRL! Yas know what? I can dye yas hair for yas!"

Elizabeth looked at the woman above her, "Really Ma'am?"

"Yas call me FAIRY! And of COURSE I canz dye yas hair for yas! You so PRETTY I'll do it for free!"

"Thank you, um, Fairy?"

"No need to thank me gurl! Now COME ALONG!" Fairy walked to the other side of the road and Elizabeth quickly followed behind, carrying Mew in her arms. The lady went inside a building, and Elizabeth quickly read the sign outside, "_FAIRY'S HAIR SALON_", before going inside.

"How yas like it?" Fairy whispered as she turned Elizabeth around to the mirror.

Elizabeth gasped as a reflection of her with Rainbow colored highlights stared back at her." I-I"

"I decided to keep some of yas blonde hair, since it so PRETTY!"

"I LOVE IT FAIRY! Thank you so much!"

"No problem sweetie! Now run along yas!" Fairy smiled and gave Elizabeth abike."I use to use that bike till I got a bit big foor it. It be perfect for yas!"

"Thank you!"Elizabeth hugged Fairy quickly and went out of the shop.A girl with long lavender hair observed Elizabeth and started following her when there was some distance between them.

* * *

**Kudos to** **Akeyaranu for the rainbow highlights!**

**Please review for more chappies ;)**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**Yo guys I set up a poll on my profile for the new title of this story. Go check it out if you can and help me :D**

**And since im bad with technology, I dunno if I put it up there or not.**


	7. TheMost Interesting Jirachi In the World

**Hey guys!~ Its me again with another Chappie!~ So the new title of this story will be…**

**Hoenn's Mary Sue! Thank you everyone who voted **

**ThePokemonNerd****:Thanks! **

**Galefire****:Thanks! Brendan and May are going to be mentioned a lot. May will make an appearance probably.**

**Demolition Panda:Haha xD The Prophecy destiny thingy is kinda…strange xD**

Elizabeth strolled through Rustboro City, with the new bike Fairy gave her. It was so colorful, that they could make a 1000 crayon set using the colors. The seat was made with leather forged by dwarfs in a parallel universe. Also it could transform into a motorcycle with a GPS system installed. It was a bike that celebrities would kill each other for. How a person like Fairy would get their hands on such a great bike, is unknown.

Elizabeth has never ridden a bike before. But deep in her great mind, she knew how to ride bikes, so she rode it. Swinging herself onto the seat of the bike, she pedaled with the force of 10,003 Rapidashes. Odd numbers make how fast Elizabeth was going even more unique.

With a convenient change POVs, we switch to the lavender haired girl mentioned in the last chapter.

Panting, she bent down and rested her hands on her knees. "Damn… why is she so fast?"

Elizabeth had gone so fast, the girl couldn't see that she was on a bike. Anyways….

She inhaled deeply before running to the direction Elizabeth had pedaled toward.

NOW WE SWITCH BACK TO ELIZABETH.

The now rainbow haired girl, had gotten off her bike to observe the scenery of trees with green leaves and brown bark.

"So beautiful…."

"Hello Miss!" A young man with flowing blonde hair and a silk blue suit walked elegantly towards her."I just met you, and this may seem crazy, but I'm going to give you all my money I have worked so hard for, because you're so pretty." The man declared, and handed Elizabeth a card."Use that card and you use my money. Goodbye Miss!" The young man snapped his fingers and a helicopter appeared. It landed and as soon as the young man got on, the helicopter flew away.

"Thank you!"Elizabeth shouted. Now she was richer then Carlos Slim Helu.

"E-Elizabeth…" The lavender haired girl from before gasped weakly and collapsed at Elizabeth's feet.

Elizabeth pulled the girl up. "H-hey... Are you okay?"

The girl brushed the rainbow haired girl's hands away, "Yeah….You…fast…. I'm…Cindy."

"Cindy? Cindy…Where have I heard that name before…" Elizabeth's blues eyes brightened."Cindy! I used to come over to your house and play!"

"Yeah…That's me…"Cindy stood up straight and fanned herself with her hand." Then you stopped and disappeared when your parents died and went to live with your uncle and aunt."

Elizabeth immediately tensed up. Those were…the DARK DAYS. And she didn't like to be reminded of the DARK DAYS.

Cindy peered at the sue's expression, "Oh Elizabeth? Didn't I bring up a sensitive topic? I'm so sorry!"

"No…it's o-okay."Elizabeth quickly brightened up." Hey. Let's travel through Rusturf Tunnel together!"

"Sure." Cindy replied with a faint wry smirk.

FORESHADOWING…..

"AH! ELIZABETH I JUST REMEMBER I'M SCARED OF THE DARK! I'LL STAY OUTSIDE HERE!" Cindy screamed.

"Oh…Okay. I guess I'll see you around then Cindy." Elizabeth said with a quizzical tone. She didn't remember Cindy being scared of the dark. They ventured through caves when they were little.

"Bye Elizbeth!"Cindy smirked as Elizabeth's figure disappeared into the darkness."That bitch stole all my friends, Pokemon, and family. My parent's liked her more than me. And now I can get my revenge…" Cindy threw her Pokeball out and an Absol came out.

"Absol Rock Throw at the entrance!" A silver orb appeared in front of Absol's head. It grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of the tunnel's entrance. "Abb!" Absol whirled its head around and the huge silver object flew into the entrance. As the dust from the collision lifted, a boulder was now blocking the entrance of Rusturf Tunnel.

"Good job Absol…"Cindy said as she returned Absol to its Pokeball. She touched the boulder lightly and whispered, "Good luck Elizabeth…you'll be needing it with that wild Pokemon that's been attacking everyone in there."

A wild Skitty opened its mouth in shock. The girl had just trapped the really really realllly pretty girl inside the tunnel! "Skii…" It growled and then proceeded to tackle Cindy on her back and ran away. Cindy fell face down into the dirt.

"It's dark in here."Elizabeth murmured as she felt her way through the cave. "Aura come out!"

"_Hello Elizabeth."_

"Aura, can you light the way through this cave?"

"_I could, but why not use your powers?"_

"P-Powers?"Elizabeth stammered out.

"_Yes… Your hair can glow."_

"But, only in sun light!"

"_If you channel your powers, you can make your hair light up!"_

"I see. I'll try." Elizabeth closed her eyes and focused her powerful chi to her hair. Automatically, she said,"SUEISH POWERS ACTIVATION!" and her hair glowed with the colors of the rainbow. The whole tunnel was lit up and the gasps of Whismur could be heard from every part of the cave.

Aura yipped happily,_ "You go Elizabeth!"_

"Thanks Aura! I'm going to sing because I'm so happy!"

"_The flowers are here."_

"_Rivers can fly."_

"_Rice by me is to you for seek."_

The song was so beautiful, that Whismurs began to write their own versions in their heads.

Aura looked around with a glint in her eyes. She let out a low growl at a small hole in the tunnel's walls. _"I can sense… a presence here."_

Suddenly the wall exploded and a small black and white Pokemon came charging towards Elizabeth!

Nope she didn't get hurt.

The small Pokemon stopped abruptly. "_Jirachi was about to sleep for a thousand years, but your song has awaken Jirachi again."_

Elizabeth petted the special colored Jirachi's head. Where a normal Jirachi's body parts where yellow, this Jirachi's body parts were black. Its body colored stayed the same though."I'm sorry. Were you attacking human because you were trying to sleep?"

"_Jirachi forgives you. And no, Jirachi doesn't always Body Slam humans, but when Jirachi does it's because human wanted Jirachi to attack them._

Aura cocked her head to one side_." That makes no sense."_

"No Aura, it does make sense."

"_Jirachi likes this human. Jirachi senses that this human is the chosen one to save Hoenn from evil. Jirachi doesn't always grant wishes, but Jirachi will for you."_

"Oh um.. I want to know want my destiny is. This whole Chosen one thing."

"_Jirachi will grant this wish."_ Jirachi closed her eyes and Elizabeth vision started to blur. She now saw something blue."_Is this the sea I'm seeing?"_ Elizabeth thought, and her vision returned back to normal.

"_Jirachi doesn't always let people capture Jirachi, but when Jirachi does it's because it's destiny."_ A Pokeball floated out of Elizabeth's bag and hit Jirachi against its chest. Jirachi went inside and a white light flashed, signaling its capture. Elizabeth picked up the Pokeball and smiled.

Elizabeth could see the exit of the tunnel. Loud noises were coming from the other side of it. Her curiosity building up, she hopped onto her bike and pedaled towards it. A chubby man wearing a blue headband and a shirt that barely fit him ran stumbled inside. Elizabeth pulled on the brakes just at the right time, the bike stopping about three inches away from ramming the man in the stomach.

Bug eyed, the man whipped his hands up in the "watch out we got a badass over here" position.

"I'm so sorry sir!" Elizabeth bowed her head down ashamed that she almost hurt a stranger.

"Y-you better be! I'm here for the legendary Pokemon that can grant wishes!"

Elizabeth widened her purple eyes, "Are you talking about… Jirachi?"

"Course I am twerp! It's for the boss so he can find and capture the legendary Kyogre!"

Raising an eyebrow Elizabeth asked, "What are you guys going to do with that Pokemon?"

"Well boss wants to fill the world with water again even after a kid stopped him years ago."The man realizing that he gave out top secret information widened his eyes and covered his mouth with his hands.

Elizabeth's head jerked upward at the mention of water. "Water?! No!"

The man stared at Elizabeth and pointed a wobbly finger at her," Y-you… Y-you wouldn't be? No…You couldn't be.."

"Couldn't be what?"

"N-nothing…Anyways, I'm here for Jirachi! So move abnormally pretty girl!"The chubby man walked deeper into the tunnel. Elizabeth decided to turn off her power of glowing hair and not tell the man that she had captured Jirachi.

She left the tunnel and pedaled into a small, but lively town. A sign next to her said_" Verdanturf Town,__ The windswept highlands with the sweet fragrance of grass."_ The sign next to it said,_" MEET CELEBRITIES OF THE POKEMON WORLD!"_

**Whew! That took awhile for me to write. **

**Please review for more chappies **

**Thank you everyone for reading I couldn't have gotten this far into the story without you guys!**


	8. The Awakening of the Sue Within

**I lied about Ash not appearing. He does.**

**WARNING: OOC ANIME CANON CHARACTERS AND A HUGE DOSE OF RANDOMNESS. **

**Ash is 20 don't get shocked.**

**Short chappie is short ._.**

**KittyKat8888**** :That's actually a good idea! Haha I put her in this chapter :D**

**Galefire**** :CINDY?! WHATISTHISIDONTEVEN. . c wut I did there :D for the sake of plot convenience, Jirachi was in Rusturf Tunnel :D**

**Akeyaranu****:HOHO YESH**

**Demolition Panda****:OH SHE GONNA BE GETTING MOAR LEGENDARIES. TRUST ME. And magical marking on hands can work as well ;D**

Elizabeth felt a strange feeling inside of her. Something about this town…

"MOTHER OF ARCEUS."

Elizabeth hair swished around as she turned to look at the man shouting.

A guy took off his sunglasses when he saw Elizabeth."I THINK I'M STRAIGHT NOW. YAHHHHHHH!" He ran off at the speed of Sonic out of the town.

"That was weird." Elizabeth said and walked toward a crowd of people. Like they say, curiosity killed the cat.

Except in this story there are no cats. Only cat Pokemon. And that doesn't count.

Ahem.

The crowd magically separated when Elizabeth appeared, like how Moses separated the sea.

"SHE SO BEAUTIFUL!"A man screamed.

A girl fainted "OH MY ARCEUS I'M SO JEALOUS!"

"I'm normal." A little black haired girl said,"And something is obviously wrong with everyone here. And that girl. I hate people like that girl. Everything seems to go well for them." She pointed at Elizabeth and was yelled at by multiple people around her.

"Jeez, she's controlling everyone…." The little girl muttered and sulked back into her house.

A man in his 20's with spiky black hair and a hat sat down behind a diamond table. Next to him was a woman with orange hair tied into a side ponytail. On the other side of him, a woman with long navy blue hair with a white beanie hat sat next to him*.

"I'm Ash Ketchum! The man who was the chosen one so many times, they made several movies about it!"The man with spiky black hair said."I can sense a strong connection to you! What's your name pretty girl?"

"Elizabeth Mary Sue Hirshley. "

"ASH! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'M GOING TO WHACK YOU WITH MY SUPER HAMMER BECAUSE I'M SO JEALOUS!"The orange haired girl screamed and smashed a hammer against Ash's head. She turned to Elizabeth, "I'm Misty. AND THIS IS MY MAN!"

"NO HE'S MY MAN BITCH! I'M WAY NICER THEN YOU! Right Ash?" The woman with navy blue hair said and cupped the dead Ash's head in her hands."I'm Dawn by the way." She said to Elizabeth.

"BITCH. YOU STOLE MY SCENERO WITH HIM STEALING MY BIKE." Misty screamed getting up abruptly from her chair.

"MINE WAS MUCH BETTER!"

"MINE WAS WAY MORE MEMORABLE!"

Elizabeth blinked at the bickering two and stared at Ash. Her hands felt unusually warm. She let out a gasp as her hands automatically touched Ash's forehead. A strange mark flashed on her hands and she let out a gasp as Ash started glowing as well. Ash gasped as he came back to life. Then Misty and Dawn gasped. Then the crowd gasped. Then the whole world gasped after them.

"I'm alive!"You saved me Elizabeth!" Ash screamed.

"She did!" Misty and Dawn said simultaneously.

Ash took off his hat, "I think..You are one of my kin! We shall have a secret talk. EVERYONE OUT!"Ash screamed and everyone left the area. Misty and Dawn glared at each other and left as well.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "What is it Mr. Ketchup?"

"It's Ketchum. Anyways, my full name is, Ash Gary Stu Ketchum."Ash rested his head on his fists."When you told me you were Elizabeth Mary Sue Hirshly, I knew immediately you were one of us.

"One of us?"

"The Stu and Sues. We are the group humans who have remarkable qualities about ourselves. And most of us have never showered or changed clothes."

"Yes, that is true… I never have taken a shower in my life. And I have worn only three outfits in my entire life."Elizabeth stated.

In fact, Elizabeth was so clean, germs didn't want to EVEN be near her! And she's still healthy even without some of the necessary ones.

"Also we are the chosen Ones for multiple things." Ash smiled. "I been the chosen on so many times, they made several movies about it. I don't like to brag.. but this is something to bag about."

Elizabeth perked up when the she heard the words 'chosen one'."I had been told that I was the Chosen one by multiple Pokemon! What does that mean? Can you tell me, Mr. Ketchum?

Ash closed his eyes and took off his hat(Elizabeth gasped when she saw his hair, how could that man fit all that under a hat?) He ran his hand through the bush of hair he had, "Elizabeth…you are the Chosen Hero of Hoenn. You destiny… is still very clouded to even me. But I must awaken your true sue powers now!"

Ash stood up and his eyes glowed blue. His hair turned golden as I defined gravity and went upwards. He became SUPER ASH. Slowly a radiant golden energy emitted from Ash as he floated up. " AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled and all the Legendary Pokemon behind him appeared.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH HHH!" They yelled and went inside Ash.

"I HAVE THE POWERRRRRRRRRRRRR!" He screamed and chunked a huge blue ball of energy the size of a Manoswine at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth widened her eyes and waited for her death. It never came.

Instead, her hands had a strange mark in the shape of S appear on her hand. She gasped as she floated upwards. Her hand automatically shot out and a swirl of fire came out.

What else did you expect?

"YOU ARE NOW ONE OF THE TRUE MEMBERS OF THE STUS AND SUES!" Super Ash yelled and floated back down. "You can now use the power of FIRE! And you can always fly. BUT IT WILL NOT WORK UNDERWATER FOR OBIVOUS REASON."

The Rainbow haired girl nodded, "Thank you Ash! I will go on my journey now!"

Ash walked up to Elizabeth and kissed her cheek." I LOVE YOU. But I'm not a pedo so I must go." With that said, Ash strutted off into a tent to make out with both Misty and Dawn. At the same time. Over the years he had become a PLAYAH.

Elizabeth blinked and smiled and walked on out of the town, only to be stopped by a certain purple haired girl.

**Credos to ****Drifts**** and ****Madame Kasumi**** for the idea of meeting with Ash. **

**Pls review!~**


	9. Fo Shizzles it Drizzles

**Hello!~ This chappie is short… And pretty bad. I wasn't in my writing mood when I wrote it T.T**

**Galefire****:Iwill! And thanks~**

**Draconis Kitten Sweetie**** : Lol "RESPECT"**

**KittyKat8888****:Hmm a Pikachu… Good idea! xD**

**Guest: I like the idea of a Gyardos becoming seafood!**

**ThePokeNerd****& ****Shadow Serenity 57****: Thank you!**

**Madame Kasumi**** :I thought everyone had the AURA xD**

**FlameUser64****:Thanks for the feedback you gave me :D**

* * *

"Elizabeth…." Cindy muttered.

Elizabeth's lips curled upwards, "Cindy! You came!"

Cindy was a mess. She was drenched from swimming in the ocean around Rusturf tunnel and tired from stealing a bike to Verdanturf Town, "I…Elizabeth. I see you're…alive…"

"Sure am!" I even caught a Jirachi!"

Cindy bit her lower lip and widened her eyes." Jirachi!?" She was so jealous…she could explode!

"Come on out Jirachi!" Elizabeth tossed the Pokeball in the air and the small Pokemon came out.

Jirachi crinkled its face._"Jirachi thinks this girl is ugly and stinky."_

"Jirachi! That's not very nice…" Elizabeth scolded.

Cindy twirled a lose strand of hair around her finger. This was probably the best time for her to use it. "Elizabeth."

"Hmm?"

"I have a present for you."

Elizabeth shook her head," Oh no, I couldn't possibly take it."

"TAKE IT YOU ASS." Cindy grabbed Elizabeth's hands and placed a Pokeball. With a cackle, she ran away as quickly as she could.

"Oh what is this?" Elizabeth turned to Pokeball over and saw eyes. It was a Voltorb!

The Voltorb had a tear running from its eyes, "I cannot hurt you… So throw me back at that bitch!"

"I can't throw you back!" Elizabeth replied with a sympathetic smile.

"Then…I shall… throw myself!" The Voltorb lifted itself up and flew toward the distance. A second later an explosion could be heard, and Cindy's body hurtled toward the clouds, and she fell back down toward Earth again. Her scream echoed throughout the world.

"Cindy!" Elizabeth sobbed and fell down on her knees."You were…my best friend…."Jirachi patted her back.

"I need…to…continue...my journey for Cindy!" Elizabeth yelled and wiped away some of her tears.

She walked through Route 117. It was pouring rain, so no trainers were outside. Elizabeth smiled sadly; this was the perfect weather for her mood. Her best friend had died.

Died by a Voltorb she could have stopped.

It was her fault Cindy died.

The Pokemon around her felt her sadness and were sad as well. They cried. They felt sympathetic for Elizabeth.

The rain grew harder, pelting the ground. Elizabeth didn't even notice. She was too sad to notice the water around her.

The soil had become muddy, but Elizabeth's shoes weren't affected.

She stopped in front of the lake. The usual calm water was now wild because of the rain. Water splashed up and hit Elizabeth's legs. Jirachi floated behind her with a solemn look.

Should she jump in?

She didn't know how to swim.

"_Ahh! Wait! Wait! Let me come up!"_

Elizabeth widened her eyes and snapped out of her depression stage of the sues. She glanced at Jirachi who shook its head.

"RAWR!" A massive pink whale like Pokemon drifted out of the water."Hello! Fo sizzles it drizzles! I'm Kyogre!"

Elizabeth blinked, why did this Pokemon seem so familiar?

The pink whale tapped the small DVD player floating on the surface of the water with her flipper._" I made a human record that for me!"_

She made a chirping noise and stared at Elizabeth_," Hi! You're not one of them, right?"_

Elizabeth snapped out of her daze,"Who?"

"_Those Team….Aqua peeps! I'm hearing they're trying to capture me! I don't wanna be capture by peeps obsessed with me! It's creepy!"_

"_Jirachi thinks this Kyogre is fat…"_

Elizabeth cocked her head to one side, "Team Aqua…Who are they?"

"_They're this stupid organization who failed a long time ago with capturing my not so special looking bro to fill the world with water. And now they're trying to find me to have that dream again. So I hid in this lake that could barley fit me! Peeps never know where to look!"_

"Hmmm… Can I call you Pinky?"

"_YES!"_ Pinky smiled.

Elizabeth floated upwards and held out a Pokeball."I'll protect you Pinky!"

The Kyogre let out a roar as she was engulfed in a red light.

"I caught a KYOGRE!" Elizabeth laughed, her mood instantly brightening up. She soon forgot about the supposedly dead Cindy.

The said Cindy had landed in the lake across from the lake that contained Kyogre. "Team Aqua wants that Kyogre… But Elizabeth has it now..." She let out a laugh as she watched Elizabeth's figure go to the next city."Perfect!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN….**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOLKS!**


	10. Ho-Oh the Internet Slang Pokemon

**Thank you all for reviewing!~ The story is probably going to end in one more chapter.**

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the rain (which magically bounced off her) contemplating on what to do.

Suddenly, Pinky the Kyogre popped out of her Pokeball._"You should go to Slateport City for wonderfulness!"_She yelled and went back inside her Pokeball.

"Slateport City." Elizabeth grinned as the mini GPS system that every Mary Sue had in their brains knew where to go. She lifted herself up in the air with ease and flew high above the rainy clouds. Tiny wisps of clouds floated around her in the pale blue sky. It would normally be quite chilly up there for someone else, but Elizabeth was fine. She would be missing Mauville City and its gym if she immediately flew over to Slateport but…

She focused on her Sue powers Ash had given her. All the Gym Leader badges in EVERY region (even the ones no one knew about) appeared and went inside Elizabeth's bag. There. She had every gym badges now.

"YOLO!" Squawked a Ho-oh that appeared out of nowhere. Her tails were the new iPhone 5 that were in every single color of the rainbow (just like Elizabeth's hair.)She stopped in front of Elizabeth,_ "Ride me LOL. They call me INTERNET SLANG Ho-Oh from where I came from. Like WTF."_

Elizabeth nodded and floated on top of the massive red bird. She patted its back and the Ho-Oh squawked out another YOLO before soaring off.

A Lugia was in the distance, flapping his massive wings. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, the three fangirl bird trio, were following him.

"_OMG heyz! Smiley face!"_ Ho-oh greeted.

The Lugia rolled his eyes, _"Ugh, talk correctly."_

"_YEAH TALK CORRECTLY!" _The bird trio yelled simultaneously.

"Are these your friends, Ho-Oh?" Elizabeth asked with a warm gentle smile that could melt any ice.

"_LOLZ, of course!"_ Ho-Oh replied.

The Lugia stopped in the air flapping his wings. The fangirl trio stopped as well. They shook their head furiously,_"NO!"_

Elizabeth let out a soft laugh, which softened the hearts of all the legendary Pokemon. Every shiny Legendary materialized in the sky immediately and were caught in Pokeballs. The Pokeballs arranged themselves in a neat line, and floated into Elizabeth's bag. Elizabeth had now surpassed the six Pokemon limit, but of course the rules could be broken for her.

"_I suppose I want to be captured as well…"_ Lugia muttered as he watched Arceus be captured.

"_If he is being captured, we want to be captured as well!"_ The fangirl trio yelled.

Elizabeth threw them Pokeballs and they were instantly caught.

"_OMG. We're at Slateport City!"_Ho-Oh yelled. The iPhones detached themselves from her body and were arranged in a spiral of iPhone stairs. Elizabeth gracefully hopped off the Ho-Oh(who was immediately captured after) and on the stair case of iPhones. She descended down them quickly, putting them into her bag that could contain endless amounts of items.

* * *

Elizabeth landed on the ground, people around her gaping at her beauty. The smell of salty sea water filled her nose. She let out a gasp as she observed the city.

Slateport City was a huge place. There were gigantic tents of all colors scattered throughout the town, underneath them were people bustling about. Elizabeth felt woozy looking at the sparking ocean surrounding the city, but she needed to be brave to explore the place.

Her eyes spotted the biggest tent. She walked over and read the sign_, "Slateport Market." _There were old looking wooden counters were people were discussing stuff. As Elizabeth walked inside, the people dropped their stuff and gaped at her beauty. Elizabeth smiled, looking around. There didn't seem to be anything except for seafood and Elizabeth didn't like seafood.

She turned around, her hair transmitting magical rainbows behind her. She left the tent and stood outside, soaking in the sunlight.

A few moments later, someone roughly grabbed her arm, "You're coming with me!" He hissed in her ear.

"Let me go!" Elizabeth shouted and her arm suddenly turned very warm. To the man however, it felt like he was on the sun. He let go out of her with a howl of pain, shaking his hand around. Tears were spilling out of his eyes as he ran toward to ocean to cool of his hand.

"E-Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth whirled around to see a purple haired girl. She smiled , pink lemonade falling out of her eyes,"Cindy! You're alive!"

"Yeah. Um. You have to follow me into that building over there." Cindy pointed to a huge building that had columns in the front." Not suspicious at all! It's not like there are bad guys in there, right?" Cindy said and laughed nervously.

"Yeah." Elizabeth giggled.

* * *

Convenient time skip!

Once they were at the Oceanic Museum, Cindy pushed Elizabeth inside of the building. "Long live Elizabeth!" Cindy sneered and slammed the door on Elizabeth.

The rainbow haired girl knocked on the door frantically, "Cindy?! Cindy!"

There was no answer.

She felt fear bubbled up inside of her. She frowned and turned around to the empty blackness. With a snap of her fingers a blazing fire appeared in front of her. The room instantly lit up with the pale golden light from the fire. She looked at the display cases containing fossils and figures of the ocean.

In front of Elizabeth were multiple slack-jawed people with blue headbands.

"Are you serious?!" A woman yelled.

"She just ruined our fun!"Another woman shouted.

"She's so pretty!" A man blurted out loud and multiple others nodded in agreement.

"Team Aqua!?"Elizabeth demanded, her eyes glowing red.

The people replied with a, "Yes!"

"We heard from a purple haired girl that an abnormally pretty rainbowed haired girl had Kyogre! So give Kyogre to us, or else we'll force you!" Threatened a woman.

Elizabeth tensed up, "I will never. NEVER. Give Kyogre to you guys!"

The woman smirked and held out a Pokeball, "Alright then, go Migh-"

"Boss is here!" Yelled a plump man. Elizabeth widened her eyes; that was the man she saw earlier in Rusturf Tunnel. Next to him was a tall man with stubbles of hair on his chin.

He had a nice suit on and as soon as he entered the room, the people immediately bowed down."Boss Archie!" They shouted.

Archie stared at Elizabeth. Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"M-my daughter…" He whispered.

* * *

**LOL WUT LOL**

**YES. DIDA NYONE SEE THAT COMING?**

**PROBABLY. REVIEW FOR MORE!~ PLS.**

**Check out Galefire's ****A Battle with a Mary-Sue****! ITS HILAROUS!**


	11. Janitor's MindBlown moment

***Stares at the reviews.***

**D: WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?!**

**Anyways~ HUGE SHOUTOUT OF THANKS TO the super nice and talented ****Galefire****and ****ThePokemonNerdOriginal**** for sticking with this story to this point!~ **

**Yeah I'm updating this pretty late. I finished this chappie awhile ago..but then laziness and..yeah.**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY….Archie stared at Elizabeth. Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"M-my daughter…" He whispered.

* * *

"Daughter?!" Elizabeth and Team Aqua yelled simultaneously.

Archie nodded," Elizabeth Mary Sue Hirshley is my daughter. Or her real name, Elizabethiazadsaf Tango Amethyst Diamond Shinning Shiny Potter Hope Wish Golden Gold Red Green Emerald-"

Team Aqua grunts exchanged glances with each other. Why was her name so long?

"- Opal Terra Aqua Blue Yellow Asian Fish Snowflake Wonderful Fall Spring Summer Winter Amethyst Ametrine Ammolite Azure Emerald Sapphire Ruby Diamond Pearl Jade Topaz Opal Amber Azure Emerald Sapphire Ruby Diamond Pearl Jade Topaz Opal Amber Copy And Pasting Rules Azure Emerald Sapphire Ruby Diamond Pearl Jade Topaz Opal Amber Morningstar Star Crescent

Sunlight Moonlight Light Yushigi Monshitu-"Archie stopped and took a deep breath.

A rainbow came out of Elizabeth's hair meanwhile, her full Mary Sue blood slowly coming out.

"-Azure Emerald Sapphire Ruby Diamond Pearl Jade Topaz Opal Amber Kawaii I Applaud If You Are Reading This Desu Firery winter Aqau blue Rainbow Awesome Raindrop Azure Emerald Sapphire Ruby Diamond Pearl Jade Topaz Opal Amber Cheery Blossom Good State Lemon Nail Sticker Shining Star Is I Love The Azure Emerald Sapphire Ruby Diamond Pearl Jade Topaz Opal Amber Azure Emerald Sapphire Ruby Diamond Pearl Jade Topaz Opal Amber Azure Emerald Sapphire Ruby Diamond Pearl Jade Topaz Opal Amber Azure Emerald Sapphire Ruby Diamond Pearl Jade Topaz Opal Amber Lol I'm Repeating Azure Emerald Sapphire Ruby Diamond Pearl Jade Topaz Opal Amber Same-type attack bonus Meaning Of Life Is Found On Internet Diamon Gem Look In Dictionary Gold sparklepant WTF Sweeet Salty water So Pretty Brittney Kesha-"

* * *

After another convenient time skip of who knows how long, Team Aqua had left to go home leaving Archie and Elizabeth alone.

"-So we decided to name you Elizabeth Mary Sue Hirshley for convenience."Archie finished, teeth sparkling as he smiled. He used loads of Crest 3d White.

Elizabeth frowned, not by her long long long LONG name, but out of confusion, "But…I thought…my father was killed by a savage Pokemon in the sea." She looked up at the mustached man," So I developed a phobia of water because of that."

"Well… Your mother and I were attacked by a savage Pokemon in the sea on one of our ocean studies, but Kyogre saved us. At that time, you were a beautiful toddler, who was with your uncle and aunt. I suppose news was sent that we were dead, and your aunt and uncle took you in."

"Who was…my mom?"Elizabeth asked slowly.

Archie looked down at the ground with a bittersweet smile forming on his face, "May Sapphire. She didn't survive the attack from the Pokémon. "

"Oh." She looked down at her feet, which were currently sparkling for some reason.

Archie walked over to her and patted the top of her GORGEOUS head, "Yeah." He whispered softly.

Elizabeth jerked her head up and slapped his hand away," I still don't understand why you want Kyogre!"

An expression of hurt flashed over Archie's face before he cleared his throat." Well. I want the world to be filled with water."

Elizabeth's eyebrows knitted as she narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Why..?"

"The sea is vital for all Pokemon." Archie smiled," We need Kyogre so we can make the earth just a sea again for the Pokemon!"

The random janitor behind them knitted his eyebrows, "Your wife died in the ocean, most Pokemon won't even survive in the sea, and humankind won't survive either because of the lack of food and clean water. And you want the world to be a gigantic sea. Fuck logic."

The rainbow haired girl took a few steps back, "N-no! I won't let you! Even if you're my father, I won't let you have Kyogre!"

Her father reached out a hand, "E-Elizabeth! Please! You have to understand! Please hand over Kyogre!"

"No! I won't!" She shouted. For an extra punch she brought out Kyogre so she could be a troll. The pink whale let out a loud wail. Immediately, storm cloud appeared in the building and it began pouring. Archie fell down to his knees at the sight of the pink whale (who was watching him in disgust because of his odd mustache) "K-Kyogre…It's been so many years…Even though you're pink now…"

"_I always had been pink!" _Pinky the Kyogre let out another wail, _"And who are you?!"_

Pinky returned back to her Pokeball which Elizabeth was holding. She put back the ball in her bag and stared at the man on the ground," I'm so sorry dad but. I can't let you have her. Good-bye." With that said she turned around, a trail of rainbows floating behind her.

* * *

Elizabeth bolted out of the door and stopped abruptly in front of the white slabs of stones in front of her. She stared out to the sea, pink lemonade dripping from her eyes and into the water creating small puddles. She just met her father.

Her long lost father.

Who turned out to be the leader of an evil group.

"Elizabeth?" Called a voice.

Elizabeth turned around to face Cindy with her tear-streaked face. "Cindy!" She sobbed out and crumpled down to the ground.

Cindy crouched down to where Elizabeth was crying. She hugged her old friend and whispered into her ear,"I'm sorry."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes,"It wasn't you fault-"

"I'm sorry for doing this!" Cindy screamed and grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders. She smiled maliciously as she pushed the rainbow haired girl off the deck.

* * *

**OK I KNOW I SAID THIS WOULD BE LAST CHAPPIE BUT THIS JUST SEEMED LIKE A GOOD PLACE TO STOP FOR LIKE A CLIFFHANGER.**

**And 11 is an awkward number of chapters...**

**BTW. What do you think is going to happen next? I wanna see you guy's thoughts before the story ends. **

**Has anyone figured out the prophecy? It has something to do with the last scene. And its pretty stupid.**

**So review for a faster update of the REAL FINALE CHAPTER!**


	12. Screw the Rules,It's the Finale

**Well. This is the end of Hoenn's Mary Sue! My first ever story on FanFiction… **

**I gotta thank the readers. SO THANK YOU!**

**ESPECIALLY Galefire and Demolition Panda fore reviewing till the very end. I applaud you Demolition Panda for finding this story without even having an account!  
**

**hmm...I'm thinking about renaming all chapters with meme names...**

**Without further ado(what a weird phrase) the REAL final chapter of Hoenn's Mary Sue!(BTW try to spot the references.) **

* * *

To put it short, Elizabeth drowned with a stream of rainbows behind her.

She was too good for this sinful earth.

* * *

Cindy panted heavily as she peered into the murky water. She gripped the rocks tightly with her sweaty hands that were shaking uncontrollably. A smile formed on her face as she slowly got on her feet.

She swayed around as she started laughing manically.

She finally killed Elizabeth.

"LE GASP!"

Cindy turned around her to see the residents of Slateport City stare at her in horror.

"She just drowned that REALLY REALLLY REALLY GORGEOUS GIRL!"

"One does not simply drown a gorgeous girl!"

The people stormed towards Cindy. She glanced at them and behind her as she backed away. Soon behind her was the ocean.

"Hooglahpoop!"A person screamed shrilly. The people plus Cindy turned around to see a man on a bicycle speed towards them. Cindy closed her eyes shut, bracing for the impact.

She opened them a split second later to hear a splash from the ocean. Cindy looked at the ocean just in time to be able to see the sinking bicycle and unconscious man, before they sunk to deep to see.

"Go join that guy!" Someone yelled and stabbed her with a fork. She gasped and grabbed the fork and pulled it out. Red substance dripped from the three-headed mini spear. Cindy widened her eyes and tried not to throw up; that was _her _blood.

"SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE A BAT!" An elderly woman yelled and slammed her wooden bat into Cindy's body. Cindy screamed and flew into the ocean.

She sunk into the water, and made the mistake of opening her eyes. The salt-water burned her eyes and she opened her mouth to scream. Immediately, she swallowed the salty water, and her lungs started to burn. Also her wound from the fork made her feel like her body was on fire. She flailed her arms around to swim upwards, but something wouldn't let her.

Then a burst of rainbow power blasted her, making her soar above the water. She started violently coughing out a mixture of blood and water. She glanced around her to see all of Elizabeth's Pokemon glaring at her, before blasting her with their attacks.

If I described anything more that happened to her afterwards, this story would be banned.

* * *

The city mayor was chubby man, with an extremely shiny head. Therefore he always wore huge hats.

He cleared his throat and stared at the crowd of people of Hoenn."Today…has been a horrible day." He started solemnly and placed his speech on the wooden pedestal. "Today was day…Elizabeth Mary Sue Hirshley….has passed away."

The crowd of people began to sob and wail.

The mayor quickly pulled out his umbrella and opened it. He placed it on the pedestal to shield himself from the storm of tears. "She…made us realize how many people were dying by the museum." He choked on his tears, and brought out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes."So many people…were riding their bicycles… by the museum…and rode into the ocean."

He paused to blow his nose, "That's why…we are going to build a fence around the museum. So no one else can have the same fate as the gorgeous heroic Elizabeth!"

The crowd sniffled and began to cheer.

Archie was in the middle of crowd. He took off his bandanna and stared at the colossal gravestone(that was made out of every precious gemstone in the universe) that took up most of the space in ocean. Engraved on it was Elizabeth's gigantic name, and huge message on the back that ended with RIP. Glued on the top of the grave was Archie's bandanna which waved around in the wind.

Behind the huge crowd were three cloaked figures. One of figures brought his Pokenav to his mouth and muttered something quickly.

* * *

"Mhmm…Good job Ruby!" Crystal said and turned off her Pokegear. She whirled around in her swivel chair to face the anxious dex holders.

She grinned, "Hoenn's Mary Sue is officially dead. They just held the funeral for her! Turns out this girl named Cindy did the dirty work for us."

The dex holders were quiet for a second before getting up from their chairs. They shouted and clapped their hands in this joyous occasion.

Green sat on the couch calmly and stared up at the ceiling."Now we have to get rid of the Sues in other regions…"

Yellow swept away her bangs from her eyes after jumping around and smiled at Green, "That's why were created the Eliminations of Sues, right?"

"Right."

* * *

So. You may be wondering, what was the prophecy? Well, a lot of people have been riding their bikes into Slateport and slipping on the ground around the museum. They fell into the ocean, and the residents didn't care about them. Until Elizabeth came!

And Archie decided to stop his evil plans.

Elizabeth also stopped the destruction of earth for another 10 years! Somehow…

* * *

**Did you spot any references?I'll list the ones for this chapter here.**

"_**She was too good for this sinful earth."**_**-T.V Tropes article about Mary Sues.**

"_**LE GASP!"- **_**Rage Comics.**

"_**One does not simply drown a gorgeous girl!"**_**- One Does Not Simply Walk Into Mordor, meme.**

"_**SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE A BAT!"- **_**Screw the Rules, I have Money, meme.**

"_**three-headed mini spear…"**_**-Rooftop Prince episode 6 (Korean Drama. YOU GOTTA WATCH THIS!)**

**Thank you everyone who has stuck with story for so long! This story was my first stepping stone into FanFiction and you guys were like the parents who were ushering me to go forward. **

**Gosh that was cheesy xD oh yeah BTW, if anyone wants me to list all the references in the previous chapters as new chapter tell me.**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. IT'S LIKE MONEY ON THIS SITE.**

**Until next time, bye! –Puttylol (what was I thinking when I made up that name?! o.o) **


End file.
